1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is in the field of ice bags to apply against a portion of a body to remove heat from the body for therapeutic treatment.
2. Description of the Related Art
An ice bag (referred to as a cryotherapy device) is commonly applied to a portion of a body to remove heat from the body as part of a therapeutic treatment for sore and inflamed muscles and other tissues. In particular, the combination of rest, ice, compression and elevation is a treatment method that is most widely used for a soft tissue injury. Ideally, the ice bag is held securely against the treated body portion to provide secure contact over a large area so that heat is transferred from the body portion to the ice in the ice bag. A compression wrap is often used in combination with the ice bag to provide the secure contact and to also apply pressure to the body portion to enhance the treatment process.
Applicants have found that as the ice in a conventional ice bag melts, the air trapped in the ice is released into the cavity of the ice bag and reduces the effectiveness of the compression since the compression wrap is applying pressure via the compressible air in the bag rather than solely via the incompressible ice and water that originally filled the ice bag. Although a conventional ice bag can be partially opened by partially unscrewing the filling cap to release a portion of the air in the ice bag, this procedure has been found to be difficult to accomplish without risking release of a portion of the water in the ice bag. Furthermore, the person being treated may not be able to unscrew threaded filling cap when the ice bag is located on a shoulder or other difficult to reach body portion. Thus, Applicants have determined that the conventional ice bag is unsatisfactory, and that a need thus exists for an improved ice bag for use with a compression wrap for therapeutic treatment in order to increase the depth of penetration of cold into the body portion being treated.